Caminare siempre a tu lado
by Kyo.y.Ness
Summary: Takeru era sonrisa a media tarde, ojos brillantes y mariposas en el estomago, ahora no esta y Hikari no se puede sentir peor. one-shot Takari


Hiii!^^ ola k tal están? Hacia tiempo que no colgaba nada vvU es k estoy atascado en mi otro fic y no se poner.

Pero aki les dejo mi primer one-shot espero k sea de vuestro agrado \(^3^)/

·.:·.:/( Caminado a tu lado)\:.·:.·

"_**Estará bien ?" **_pegunte para misma, mire por la ventana del hospital, puede observar el hermoso paisaje del mar, el cielo se envolvió en un tono naranja del atardecer _**"ojala el estuvieran aquí ahora mismo…."**_ me empezaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos, _**" por que tuve la es tupida idea de irnos los 5 solos a Barcelona"**_ cuando la desgracia ocurrió llame inmediatamente a Tai , Matt y a los padres de mi amigos, han pasado 20 horas desde el accidente Tai y los demás familiares llegaron hache 3 horas. _**" el aun no par arrecido….".**_

Tai entra en le la habitación, me mira serio - kari duerme- dice con simpleza como si fuera fácil, simplemente no puedo dormir mientras el esta desaparecido, le oigo suspira me pone la mano en el hombro mirando hacia el hermoso atardecer - No es tu culpa, no sabias que iba pasar solo es una mala jugada del destino- no pudo evitar llorar con mas fuerza, me siento cansada.

-Tai…. Como están?- dije secándome las lagrimas con la manga del jersey, Tai me suspira y me lleva asta la cama y me obliga asentarme, pero le veo sonreír eso es una buena noticia están todos bien.

-Davis y Ken esta bien, Yolei solo se rompió la muñeca, pero esta bien- sonrío al escuchar buenas noticias pero …. La cara de Tai se vuelve sombría, solevanta y va hacia la ventana - Takeru todavía lo están buscando…..

Me levanto de la cama y abrazo a Tai por la espalda , con la voz quebrada - Pe-pero el esta bien verdad?- le miro con la mirada suplicante que diga lo que deseo escuchar el sola mente desvía la mira yo solo me pongo histérica me pongo delante suyo y le empiezo a golpearle mi entra le grito - ¡POR QUE NO ME RESPONDES!¡EL ESTA BIEN ES FUERTE!- el solamente se deja golpear por mi asta que caigo al suelo llorando en silencio.

-Descansa…-dice saliendo de la habitación, me tumbo en la cama y consigo quedarme dormida, entones sueño con ello el terrible accidente.

Estamos subiendo en el teleférico de Barcelona _**" ¡ no subáis!" **_-las vistas son maravillosos- dice Yolei cogida del bazo de su novio Ken que no se asoma por vértigo, es mas no dice nasa.

-Creo que deberíamos Haver cogido el bus - dijo Takeru, mirando a Ken con preocupación - a ninguno nos importaba tardar un poco verdad? -todos asentimos , pero solamente el niega con la cabeza y murmura " N-no pasa nada"

-estamos llegando - digo yo con una sonrisa viendo nuestro destino, pero el teleférico se paro en seco , _**"ya comienza" **_nuestros D-3 que siempre lleva vamos en cima empezaron a sonar, una aura negra , nos envolvió unas carcajada salieron de un rincón salio del teleférico _**"salir de hay"**_…. entonce todo se izo negro.

Me desperté, sobre saltada mire el reloj avían pasado dos horas desde la visita de Tai, ruido desde la calle era la Señora Takaishi, estaba llorando despeada en brazos de Matt ,el cual lloraba en silencio

" No…. No puede ser" vi. a Davis se dirigía hacia mi, tenia los ojos rojos seguro que ya se a enterado de la noticia.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería hablar con nadie, sentí que Davis me nombraba, me dirigí a la playa donde nos encontraron, había anochecido, la playa estaba vacía , seguramente habían dejado de buscar hace horas cuando le dieron por muerto. Estaba desesperada _**"el no puede estar muerto, no puede" **_me ti en dirección al agua -¡TAKERU! DONDE ESTAS! TAKERU!- grita mientra buscaba ente ellas olas.

Caigo en la arena derrotillas, las olas me golpean con brutalidad pero me da igual, ya me da igual _**"el esta muerto"**_ vuelvo a llorar pero ahora con mas fuerza que anterior mente _**"nunca se lo dije" **_cierros los ojos , ya no noto las olas golpeándome o el sabor salando del mar, noto un refrescante brisa y una agradable aroma a flores , abro los ojos y observo era un campo de flores _**"¿estoy muerta?" **_noto que alguien me abraza por detrás y noto su aliento en mi cuello _**" Dios !, espero que no"**_ me susurra mi corazón late con rapidez , no puedo evitar gírame, le veo como siempre sonriente, sus hermosos ojos azules de los que me quede locamente enamorada y su gran y perfecta sonrisa que en los momentos mas desesperantes tenga esperanza -Takeru….- es lo único que logro decir, estoy temblado, de mis ojos brotan lagrimas de alegría, el solo se limita a sonreír pero tristemente

No puedo evitarlo, le abrazo le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas están real, el me abraza pero…. se separa y me mira me quedo perdida en su mirada -_** Kari, estoy muerto…. - **_mi corazón se quiebra, voi adecir algo pero el me hace guarda silencio posando su dedo en mis labios- _**No se puede remediar, pero .**_

- no sigas!- le digo entre lagrimas, no quiero escucharlo , el me sonríe con tristeza , se pone en pie y se aleja un poco.

_**- kari… yo siempre estaré caminado junto a ti ,Nunca olvides que siempre te cuidare, y esperare verte sonreír.- **_lo veo venir hacia , a mi me abraza, con fuerza le miro fijamente a los ojos, el traga saliva - _**Kari te amo**_- el se sonrojo pero me sonríe, mi corazón se destroza cuando veo que empieza a desaparecer en hermosas lucecitas de colores, lo miro desperada y lo abrazo intentado que no desaparezca.

-¡NO TE PUEDES IR !- le grito desperada cierro los ojos, " se lo tengo que decir" - Takeru te quiero- el me abraza mientras desaparece, empiezo a notar humedad en mis piernas y ese lugar se lleno al olor salado del mar, abro los ojos estamos en la playa, Takeru a un no a desaparecido el me seca las lagrimas con su manos y me sonríe , el en pieza a elevarse mientras va desapareciendo con rapidez, el a soltado mi mano, me pongo de pie con rapidez no quiero déjale ir, a un no , le intento coger de la mano pero cuando lo alcanzo desaparece totalmente dejando cientos de lucecitas.

Caigo al suelo , llorando desesperada entonces escucho un pitido delante mío , hay algo semi-enterado que no deja de hacer " BIPBIP-BIPBIP" entonces lo veo es un D3 verde, de el emerge su voz , su ultimo mensaje…

"_**Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer"**_

" _**pediría estar contigo otra vez."**_

END

_**Si este es el final, tras oras de pensar no supe como seguir y tras la amenaza de mi mejor amiga por asesinar a Takeru, decidí colgarlo, espero k os haya gustado y espero con ilusión vuestros Reviews, y si me dais ideas o consejos o lo agradezco ya que soy un novato bastante patoso en esto.**_

_**Y gracias por leerlo.**_

_**Nos leemos. **_


End file.
